


go together

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, description is all terribly vague but sakuya has a family now uuuu, mentions sakuya's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: There's a place Sakuya has been a million times alone. Today, it'll be a little different.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	go together

Sakuya is ready to go.

He knows what train line he needs to transfer to from Veludo Station, knows the path there from that line by heart. He knows the flower shop on the way there, with the little old lady who remembers how when Sakuya was still in a stroller, they used to take walks in the evening together after work, and he knows what flowers he’ll buy for them.

He’s got his backpack on with everything you need for a day out, the same one he’s always had, though it fits better than it did when he was twelve or ten or eight. He’s got his water bottle, his wallet, his phone—and incense sticks, ones that smell nice, ones he put special care into packing so they don’t get crushed.

He’s got his shoes out and he’s at the door, he’s ready to go, but—he’s not going.

He’s done this a million times before, he can go there from anywhere by himself. He went there from his aunt’s house for the past two years, from his other uncle’s house before that, from his really-distant cousin’s house before that—he knows how, and he can do it. He’s ready to go, but he’s not going.

Gripping his backpack strap, Sakuya takes a step towards the door. There’s no one to say goodbye to at home today, and he should go and do this because it’s important to him and he always goes and he’s ready, but he’s…

The door opens.

Sakuya steps back to avoid getting hit and sees familiar brown hair, hears a surprised, “Oh, Sakuya! We’re home! Were you about to leave?”

Behind her is blue eyes, sandy blonde, and a big smile. “Hi hi, Sakuya! We’re home!”

Blinking, he answers those precious words with his own, “Ah, Izumi, Citron, welcome back! Yeah, I was about to go out,” and he knows why he isn’t going, but he doesn’t want to know, because it’s selfish and he’s done it alone before and he’s always done it alone before and he should go, but he’s not—

“Are you okay?” Izumi looks up at him, hovers like a mother bird as she scrutinizes his expression and his thoughts come to a grinding halt, his attention pinpointing onto the concern on her face that he caused. “You don’t look too good. Did you have work today? Maybe you should call in if you’re tired. Rehearsal ran late last night, didn’t it?”

“Yes, sleep is important, Sakuya! I saw you reading your script _and_ studying for school last night too,” Citron says fake-disapprovingly.

“Oh… No, it’s not work, I’m fine. Thank you for worrying. I… I’m not tired, I just have something on my mind and an errand to run today.” He gives them a smile, and they mirror it, worry lacing their lips.

At that worry, the knots in Sakuya’s throat and chest loosen in an odd relief.

Since he met the company, Sakuya realized he was terrible at lying, or maybe he just realized there was nothing for him to lie to them about. Before, his other family would send him off without so much as a glance his way and a cursory, “Be careful. Send our well wishes too,” and when he nodded and smiled and left out the door, that smile was true, because it might as well have been. It was true because that way, they wouldn’t wrinkle their faces and look at the plans they already had, and they wouldn’t sigh at the extra work the extra kid brought them.

It wasn’t true now, and they could tell.

He takes a breath and lets himself think, _I don’t want to go there alone,_ because he knows he doesn’t, and knows he never wanted to. He knows it’s okay that he doesn’t, and if anything, saying he’s fine when he’s not will just make that crease between Izumi’s brows worse, turn Citron’s fake-frown into a realer one.

Sakuya doesn’t want that. And, it’s no big deal, is it? So gripping his backpack strap, he looks at them and asks, “Are you free today? I’m going to visit my parents’ grave, will you come with me?” At the surprise in their eyes, he hurriedly continues, “Ahh, sorry, it’s on short notice, isn’t it? But it’s only a couple towns away, and I wanted some company. I think they’d like to meet you, too.”

Their worry and surprise melt away from their expressions, and Sakuya breathes an internal sigh of relief. This is how it is now. He’s learning to remember, this is how it is.

Izumi answers first, a worry-free smile on her face. “Well, I’m certainly free. Sakyo stole the advance paperwork I was going to finish up and my evening freed up, I’d love to come with you. Wait for me to put away the groceries—oh!”

Citron was a step ahead of her, pulling the bags from her arms and practically sprinting to the kitchen. “Me too, Sakuya, I’m coming too!”

“Wait, Citron, careful with the spices! Agh, okay, we’ll be done in a second, Sakuya—!” Rushing to the kitchen, Izumi got to work on putting away the groceries and dinner ingredients in the places they belonged, mildly berating Citron for the chaos he was spreading.

Sakuya watches them and stifles a laugh, his heart bubbling familiarly.

So many things have changed since his last visit months ago. He always planned to chase his dreams, but he never would’ve thought he’d find a new place to belong, find another family so dear.

When he’s there, he’ll talk to his parents like always, promise them his health and well-being, wish them well and thank them for their blessings. When he’s there, he’ll tell them about how his dreams are going, about all the people who’re helping them come true.

Sakuya knows that couldn’t tell his parents all this alone, and, well—he doesn’t have to. No, not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!! (and hope it... made sense... it was a brainworm so more than being written consciously and carefully, it Happened)
> 
> one of my middle names is "i love sakuya sakuma and he deserves the world"


End file.
